


A Piece of Cake

by Rainy_Summer



Series: love is complicated (if you allow it to be ) [2]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Light Angst, M/M, Multi, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-12
Updated: 2020-05-12
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:54:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24126964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rainy_Summer/pseuds/Rainy_Summer
Summary: "Hi, " Jeno greeted meekly. Judging from his voice, Renjun could sense the other's apprehension to confront him. "Nana baked a cake for you. Do you want to come outside? "Jeno blinked a couple of times at him, a trick that Jaemin had taught the other in order to be more convincing than he already was. As much as Renjun tried to say otherwise, the said trick never failed to convince him to go with whatever his boyfriend was asking him— but not during that moment.No cute boyfriend could take away his wrath."No! " He declined sharply. "I'm busy plotting the extinction of humanity. "Jeno forced himself to smile, the corners of his lips shaking as he did so. "That's nice, " He nodded. "Call us if you need anything."
Relationships: Huang Ren Jun/Lee Jeno, Huang Ren Jun/Lee Jeno/Na Jaemin, Huang Ren Jun/Na Jaemin, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Lee Jeno, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Na Jaemin, Lee Jeno/Na Jaemin, Mark Lee/Na Jaemin
Series: love is complicated (if you allow it to be ) [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1720489
Comments: 12
Kudos: 233





	A Piece of Cake

Renjun slammed the door angrily behind him, as he stomped inside the apartment. From the corner of his eyes, he could see Jeno looking up from his book to stare at him in both surprise and confusion. Jaemin on the other hand was obviously startled, and the loud crash of the pot that he was washing was clear proof of that.

Renjun knew that they were going to ask him questions, for this wasn't how he normally acted in front of them. Quite frankly, he wasn't in the mood to give some explanation.

Renjun wordlessly marched towards his room, socked feet loudly thumping on the tiled floor. He slammed the door once again.

Once he was inside, Renjun pulled out his sketchpad and opened it to an empty page. He then placed it on his desk and began sketching whatever abstract artwork his angry hand would make.

Stupid humans. Stupid and useless humans.

Renjun had long denounced his humanity at the early age of seven, because at that early age, he already woke up to the reality that humans were vile creatures who thought highly of themselves despite the clear truth that they weren't exactly that special.

Because they were dumb.

Really, really dumb.

Renjun refused to call himself human. Eww. Never. He wasn't human at all.

He was sure he was some kind of alien invader who just bumped his head by accident when he was being transported to Earth. Either that, or he was yet to be discovered by Science.

He wasn't human. Period. He would never call himself human, ever.

Renjun stared at the "abstract" drawing he was making before making a face. See? They couldn't even inspire him to make a beautiful work of art. Useless human beings.

Renjun pulled out the ugly page and crumpled it, before sending it to the trash, where he believed the inspiration for the said art deserved to be as well. He set his sketchpad aside and began searching for something.

Renjun opened his drawer one by one to look for that something, something that could possibly put an end to all his suffering.

"Did you touch my things, again, Nana? " he screamed at the closed door.

"No, I didn't! "

Renjun sighed. Where did he place it, this time? He needed to find it quick!

 _Aha!_ He mentally cheered once he spotted the black notebook buried under the piles of receipts which Renjun was yet to organize. Without hesitation, he pulled it out of the drawer and placed it on his desk, his fingers grazing the letterings on the front page.

_Death Note._

Renjun quickly searched for a pen and began searching for an empty space to write on.

Renjun began jotting down the names of the humans who had pissed him off that day, a hard task considering he barely cared about them to know their name.

Maybe Renjun should just write "all humans" instead, just so he could get rid of them all at once. But then again, that would be against the rule of the Death Note, as he needed both a name and a face.

 _Whatever._ It wasn't as if his Death Note was real. He wished it was, because he really, really believed that Earth would be better off without them. All of them.

Except Jaemin, because Jaemin is one special human. He's compassionate, and pure-hearted, not vile like the others. He's wonderful and pretty, and he was Renjun's first baby. Sure, he could be a little too clingy and whiny at times, but Renjun would still love him so much.

Jeno was an exception, too, of course, it wasn't anymore supposed to be a question. Sure, Jeno could be annoying with his poor grasp of privacy, but he was still a genuine and selfless person, hence Renjun loved him, too.

Donghyuck could be an exception, too, fine, but only because Jeno and Jaemin would miss him. That and the fact that Renjun might like him a little, platonically. Might. A little. Really, really small.

Mark was debatable. Sure, Jaemin might miss him but he also made Jaemin cry once, so it was a 99% survival and 1% doom for him.

That's it!

That's the limit!

All the rest should be wiped out from the face of earth. At least, through that way, the air would be clearer and the endangered species would be able to repopulate again.

Renjun's head snapped towards the door once he heard it opening, one of his boyfriends head peeking through the space.

"Hi, " Jeno greeted meekly. Judging from his voice, Renjun could sense the other's apprehension to confront him. "Nana baked a cake for you. Do you want to come outside? "

Jeno blinked a couple of times at him, a trick that Jaemin had taught the other in order to be more convincing than he already was. As much as Renjun tried to say otherwise, the said trick never failed to convince him to go with whatever his boyfriend was asking him— but not during that moment.

No cute boyfriend could take away his wrath.

"No! " He declined sharply. "I'm busy plotting the extinction of humanity. "

Jeno forced himself to smile, the corners of his lips shaking as he did so. "That's nice, " He nodded. "Call us if you need anything."

As much as Jeno wanted to stay in order to to talk to him, and perhaps convince him to share his problem, the latter decided that it would be much better to just retreat in the meantime as it was clear as a day that Renjun wasn't ready yet to talk about his issues.

"Remember, we love you! " Jeno said before shutting the door.

Renjun instantly melted, his initial irritation evaporating into thin air —at least half of them — as he stared at the already closed door. Regretfully, he wished that he had more control over his temper and not let his outburst show. He should not have bothered and scared his two boyfriends.

Jeno and Jaemin were the same, they both hated confrontations and conflicts. If they could, they would very much avoid it at all cost.They prefer calm and peaceful environment.

Renjun could already imagine what was happening outside his door. Jaemin was probably already moping, trying to figure out if he had done something wrong that could have been the cause of Renjun's outbursts. Jeno would be comforting him, trying to act like he wasn't affected, although his head was already running miles away, trying to find an easy resolution to whatever problem Renjun had— the faster the better.

Renjun wanted to run outside, just so he could clarify that it was neither's fault, but doing so would also mean that he would have to tell them the real reason why he was so angry, and that, to him, was major problem.

He didn't want to tell them. He should, but he still needed to figure out the right words to express it, in order for it to be not too bothersome for the two as well. That was a problem again. He was still angry, and since he was so angry, his explanation would most probably consist of fifty percent profanities and fifty percent "I'm going to kill them. "

He had to calm down first, before facing them again.

So, where was he? Right, human extinction. He began wondering what apocalypse to give if ever he was a god. Zombie apocalypse wouldn't do, because dumb humans would just survive. No zombie would ever find their too small and almost non-existent brain appealing. Zombies would just die the second time around due to starvation.

 _Let's see,_ he hummed to himself. _What are the other options?_

🍰

Renjun wasn't sure how much time had passed, but it was probably long. He wasn't anymore feeling like he was going to breathe fire from his mouth and burn the next village in just a blink of an eye.

In short, he was calm.

Renjun contemplated if he should leave his room and seek his two boyfriends, both who were probably still stressing about his behaviour earlier. Maybe he should tell them already and get it over with. It wasn't like he needed to tell them the entire story. He could just omit those that he wanted to omit.

Right. Maybe he should just do that.

Renjun heard the door opening, fully expecting it to be Jeno once again because Jaemin would least likely try his luck and check on him. Jaemin wasn't good with dealing with angry people so he would probably just stay away and wait until Renjun finally calm down. Jeno wasn't any better, but he was a little braver than Jaemin.

The intruder wasn't Jeno. In fact it was neither of his boyfriend, he realized as a brown tuff of hair emerged from the door.

The said intruder stepped inside his room wordlessly, walking towards the bed without asking for permission as if it was his own. Renjun rolled his eyes.

The said intruder smiled at him before he opening his mouth.

"So, I was minding my own business…"

Renjun snorted in disbelief. "Sure, Lee Donghyuck. "

"Listen! " Donghyuck raised a hand to silence him. "I was minding my own business when one of my boyfriends, the beautiful and sweet Na Jaemin, you probably know him, right? "

Renjun rolled his eyes again, even though an amused smile already creeping on his lips.

"So this Na Jaemin that I love so much texted me, asking me if ever I know something about why you're behaving _that way._ Of course, I don't know what _that way_ means, so I asked him to elaborate. It turns out, _that way_ actually means slamming doors and angrily stomping your feet. Apparently, this behaviour of yours isn't only affecting this Na Jaemin but also a certain Lee Jeno. You probably heard of him, too. I also love him so much.

"With that said, as a very loving boyfriend to two of the most wonderful people on this earth, my heart aches to know that they are suffering. Hence, I thought, what better things should a caring boyfriend like me do, other than to personally investigate the situation by confronting my bestfriend and asking him about why he was scaring our beloved boyfriends. "

Renjun turned his chair so that he could sit comfortably while facing the other. "First of all, what makes you think that you're my bestfriend? "

Donghyuck faked as gasp, clutching in his chest dramatically before finally rolling his eyes.

"Oh, please. You became my bestfriend on that night that you let me cry on your shoulders. "

"I didn't let you, " he vehemently denied. "I was just being a decent creature by not pushing you away. And may I remind you, it wasn't just your tears that you let out on me! "

Renjun could still remember that night. How could he not when it was part of the major changes that happened in all of their lives. Donghyuck had been crying, and it wasn't just because of the alcohol. It was more because of the pent up pain and insecurities that he bottled up, which already reached the cap and overflowed. Renjun wasn't sure why, but for some reasons, he had felt like it was his responsibility to stay there and listen, especially since they were in a similar situation back then. Both of their boyfriends, Jaemin and Mark, were dating each other. Renjun, however, was fairing well accepting the situation in comparison to Donghyuck who was having a hard time. (It was Mark's fault, so maybe it should be 98% survival and 2% doom for him.)

Renjun had let the other's tears fall on his shoulder, despite the weird look that the other bar-goers were sending them. Tears, and some other questionable substance that Renjun would rather not put a name to.

"That's beyond the point, " Donghyuck insisted. "The point is, as a good citizen of this country I am offering my service to listen to all of your worries and thus, make you feel better. So spill! "

Renjun scratched his chin while giving Donghyuck a skeptical look, before crossing his arms. "Fine. "

🍰

Renjun was minding his own business, like always, because unlike a certain Lee Donghyuck, he was quite good at that.

He was minding his own business, taking notes as his professor talked about Picasso. It wasn't like there was anything to do either, like say, talk to his classmates perhaps. He rarely talked to any of them anyway, and if he was being honest, he only ever had a decent conversation with two students in the department, two seniors named Ten and Sicheng, but that's only because they were tolerable humans.

So, he was minding his own business, and normally, that should summarize his entire day in class, had it not been for a pesky human who decided to poke his back with his pen.

No one really bothered him in class as most of them were already used to the fact that he didn't care about them. Sometimes, though, there were a few who would push their luck and interact with him just to borrow his pen.

As if he would lend his pen to a human.

Renjun turned to the culprit, sending whoever it was a death glare. Much to his surprised, the person didn't seem affected by it.

Mark had told him once that his glare was just cute on him and it wasn't scary or threatening at all because of his height. He even compared Renjun to a chihuahua, a small but angry creature, all bark but no bite. (Renjun remembered kicking the other's shin because of it. With this memory, Renjun came into a conclusion that Mark was already on a 97:3 ratio.)

The person smile at him before opening his mouth to ask, "Aren't you boyfriends with that boy Lee Jaemin? "

Renjun stared blankly at him for a while before turning back to his notes as if nothing happened. If Renjun had learned something in the past, it was that ignoring people's question should be enough for them to understand that it was not their fucking business.

He, however, had overestimated the comprehensive capacity of the human brain. He had expected that person to let the topic go and not to push through the conversation once the professor left the room.

"Hey, I asked you a question, " the person stopped him as he was about to leave the room, his band of equally mentally incompetent followers blocking Renjun's path. "Aren't you boyfriends with that Na Jaemin? "

Renjun crossed his arms, counting one to ten until he calmed down. He mentally reminded himself that he couldn't just punch them wordlessly, because that would be barbaric. So low. So human. So instead, he just rolled his eyes and nodded at him while tapping his foot impatiently.

"Great! " the boy beamed, some of the girls in their group squealing for some reasons. "So we were thinking, there's this project that we need to pass this semester. You know, the nude painting. We were wondering if you're going to use him as your subject. "

Renjun furrowed his eyebrows in confusion. One, Renjun would remember such project because unlike some others, he was a good and dutiful student who always made sure to complete his tasks on time. Two, why would he use Jaemin as a model, when there were professional models to be provided by the department and a countless of other students who would do it for extra credits?

"We were wondering if you're you know. Willing to share? "

Inhale. Exhale.

Renjun took several deep breaths before coming up with a decent response, as decent as a seething creature like him could manage.

What made them believe that Renjun would let them anywhere Jaemin's naked body? With how creepy their current expressions were, he was quite sure they were thinking of something more than just simply painting. The nerves of this people to openly lust after his boyfriend, right in front of him.

"No. Leave us the fuck alone. "

"But why not? " their leader, the dumbest one, Renjun presumed, asked as if his response was something to be confused again.

This human's head: 95% skull, 5% brains.

"I mean, you don't have a problem sharing him with four other guys. It's not like we're asking for much compared to that. He's just going to strip naked for us to paint. "

Inhale, exhale.

He shouldn't dirty his hands on them, he reminded himself. Don't kill them with your bare hands, Renjun, simply don't. They weren't worth the jail time.

"I told you, you should have asked about Jeno instead, " one of the girls interjected. "Maybe he likes him less since Jaemin is his main partner. "

Renjun touched the back of his neck, feeling his blood pressure spiking up. There's only so much stupidity he could handle in a day and he was reaching his limits.

The nerves of these humans to talk about his relationship like they understand a thing about it when their already malfunctioning brains were giving dark smokes just dealing with quadratic equation.

What main partner where they talking about? So what was Jeno? A side dish? An appetizer?

Stupid humans who put labels into something they knew nothing about.

"Oh right, how about Jeno instead since he's got a hotter body? "

"It's not like you'd be able to do justice with your mediocre skills anyway. " Renjun shrugged, figuring out that insulting then would be better than jamming his paintbrush straight through their eyes. His were a new set, so it would be waste to throw them in the trash right after.

"Hey, no need to be mad about that! " one objected, clearly taking offense at his response.

As if they had the right to be offended.

"We're being nice. Besides, we're going to pay him if he wants. We heard he is mostly living off his small and limited scholarship allowance. "

"Oh, which reminds me," another waste of oxygen actively joined the conversation. "Is it true that you're actually paying him to spice up your relationship? That's been going around for a while now. We're just curious. "

"Is it true that your brain is as small as your dick? " He asked back, his fist already balled up behind him, trying to pick which one would receive his punch. He was sure that he would only be able to throw one if he decided to do it, especially since he was clearly outnumbered.

Stupid humans who's only capable of thinking with their sexual organs, he mused. He wasn't sure whether to pity them or to place a curse of impotence on all of them just so they wouldn't multiply.

"So who's better in bed? " another girl asked, biting her lips. "Just asking, for Science. "

Renjun rolled his eyes. "Your fucking mother, " he said before pushing past all of them to head back home where he could peacefully plan their destruction in peace.

🍰

"Where are they? " Donghyuck screamed in frustration. "Tell me where they are! I'm going to kill all of them! "

"If you don't stop screaming and accidentally say out loud the things that Nana and Jeno are better off not knowing, you're the one who wouldn't make it out alive. " he warned, sending his best friend a glare, that immediately sent the latter back down on the bed, huffing angrily at Renjun's story.

"So that's the reason why I acted _that way._ Now you get it."

Donghyuck took Renjun's pillow and hugged it to his chest, placing his chin on top of it as he sighed in annoyance. "I can't believe someone can be that rude. "

_Well I can. Humans are stupid. Period._

"Why would they say that about Jeno and Nana?"

_Because they're morons._

"Do they really think that Nana would have no problem stripping naked in front strangers just because he have more partners than the society dictates he should have? " Donghyuck whispered as silently as he could despite the fact that he was seething, cautious of the possibility of people outside listening to them. "That's the most stupid thing I've heard today. "

_Tell me more._

"And Jeno… sure, we help him from time to time, but I wouldn't call that payment for his service since it was not a service at all. It's love for Pete's sake! "

It felt as if the roles were change, that instead of Donghyuck listening to him as he let his frustrations out, it was the other way around. Renjun only shook his head as he stared at the angry red color on Donghyuck's face.

He sighed. It always turn into this after all.

"They make it out as if we're sluts for having more that just one boyfriend," He replied. "But the thing is it's far from what they have in mind. In fact, none of our relationships ever started with sex in the first place. It just happened that we fell in love more than once."

Renjun happened to love Jaemin and Jeno who happened to love him and each other as well. Both Jeno and Jaemin happened to love Donghyuck, who happened to love them while being in love with Mark. Mark happened to love Donghyuck despite his realization that he was in love with Jaemin .

Simple.

It was so easy to understand. What Renjun couldn't understand was why people would make something complex out of something that was so simple, considering that their mind could barely function differentiating a crocodile to an alligator.

"Fine."

Donghyuck threw his pillow back on the bed before crossing his arms. "Let them thing what they want to think. At least we know the truth that we love our boyfriends and our boyfriends love us the same way. Let them stick to their monogamous standards. They don't know what they're missing! "

Renjun quirked an eyebrow.

"What? "

He shrugged. "Nothing. I am just amazed."

"About what? "

"About what you said. "

"Which one? "

"The thing you said about knowing that your boyfriends love you. "

"Oh please, " Donghyuck rolled his eyes despite the pink tint of embarrassment decorating his cheeks. "That was so long ago. "

It wasn't even that long, in Renjun's opinion. It was less than a couple of years ago when Mark introduced Jaemin to Donghyuck and confessed that he wanted to date the latter, much to Donghyuck's surprise. To him, it seemed as if he was getting replaced and Mark just couldn't break up with him because his boyfriend had gotten used to having him around. It was tragic. Mark was bad with feelings and Donghyuck was in pain. Jaemin was suffering in guilt over ruining something special and Renjun, by extension, was suffering with him.

It was a relief that after those times, things were finally getting better for all of them, except of course for the stupid creatures seemingly invested in their relationship.

"Why are we even talking about me, when it's you whom we should talk about?"

Renjun furrowed his eyebrows.

"Oh please, " Donghyuck said again. "The calm and collected Renjun was slamming doors behind him for some unknown reasons. I was just trying to act calm earlier but in all honesty, I was nervous. I actually believed it was an emergency. I mean, it's you. You don't normally act like that. I was honestly expecting for the worst.

"It turned out that cute little Renjun just turned into protective mode over his boyfriends. Whipped. "

"I am not. "

"You are. "

So what? Maybe he really was, but only because Jaemin and Jeno were special and they needed to be protected at all cost, especially in a world filled with people who would rather laugh, mock or judge than to understand.

"I guess that's just the way things are, " Donghyuck said after a while while shrugging. "I guess not everybody could understand our relationship. Like you said, a lot of people are stupid. "

Renjun affirmed with a nod. He was quite proud of Donghyuck for sharing the same opinion as him.

"But since there's nothing we could do to convince everyone that our relationship— that our love— isn't different with the others, we'll just go crazy if we dwell on it so much. So I guess, we're just going to have to let them be. Except of course if they try something extreme, then we're going to have to fight back. "

Renjun sighed, but nevertheless agreed to the other.

Fine. Maybe human extinction was too extreme, and maybe he had overreacted a little— he became overprotective as well. As much as he hated to admit it, Donghyuck was right. He should just ignore them for as long as he could. They weren't worth a single thought anyway, just a waste of his brain cells.

"So what do you say about coming out of this room and facing our boyfriend before Mark ran out of sweater? "

🍰

"I thought the cake is mine? " he asked the moment he stepped foot outside his room and saw Jeno devouring the cake that Jaemin supposedly baked for him.

Jeno immediately placed the plate on the coffee table, before staring at Renjun with wide eyes. If he was a puppy that Renjun said he was, then his ears would probably be pressed on his head and his tail would be hidden between his legs — a cute puppy caught stealing snacks before dinner.

"Sorry, " Jeno said shamefully. "I got hungry. "

 _Obviously,_ he wanted to teased but he decided against it, remembering how Jeno initially struggled accepting anything from them. He only gave him a wink, just so Jeno would know that he wasn't mad about it.

Renjun's gaze travelled from Jeno to the other two who were occupying the sofa with him. Jaemin was sitting on Mark's lap as he cautiously look at Renjun. He almost laughed at the sight of the the strands of yarn wrapped around the other's fingers which greatly resembled the blue color of Mark's sweater. So that's what Donghyuck meant when he said that Mark would run out of sweater. Whatever. It was an ugly sweater anyway.

Once Jaemin confirmed that he was not as angry as he was before, he wasted no time reaching out his grabby hands on him. Renjun complied immediately. While Jaemin didn't look like he had cried, he could sense that his boyfriend was a little shaken by his behaviour. After all, he rarely even saw that side of Renjun.

"Finally, " Renjun heard Mark muttered as he gently push Jaemin off of him to join Donghyuck on the other sofa. Renjun just rolled his eyes at him.

"It's an ugly sweater anyway. "

Renjun shifted until he's comfortably seated between his two boyfriends, arms automatically opening to welcome an armful of Na Jaemin.

"Did I do something bad? " Jaemin asked as he immediately latched himself on Renjun. "Are you upset with me? "

As if Renjun would ever be upset with him.

Although Renjun would sometimes push Jaemin away in order to take a rest and breather from the latter's affectionate touches, there was never a time that Renjun could remember feeling other sort of emotion towards the other, other than love.

Besides, Jaemin was cautious, too cautious that he had this tendency of second guessing his actions and blaming himself for some things that wasn't his fault at all.

He should have known that his boyfriend would react this way.

"No, it's not your fault, and I'm sorry for shouting at you earlier. I didn't mean to scare you. "

"Oh, I see, " Jaemin hummed to himself. "I'm just glad it wasn't me. For a while, I thought I pissed you of for the first time. I just, I don't know. I'm not used to the idea of you being angry at me. "

Renjun felt a weight being place on his other side as Jeno shuffled closer, placing his chin on top of Renjun's shoulder.

"In case it's me, I promise to lock the bathroom door when I'm using it. I will not cause incidents again. "

Renjun chuckled.

When Jeno first move in with them, he was surprised at Jeno's inability to lock the bathroom door when he was using it. It had caused too many accidents, and back then, it was especially weird since they weren't dating yet. For some reasons, Jeno thought it was meant to be that way. And although Renjun had already corrected him several times that no, it shouldn't be that way, old habits were difficult to change.

"I doubt you will, but just to be clear, no, it wasn't you. And I am sorry for worrying you, too. "

"Do you want to talk about it?" Jaemin murmured.

Renjun contemplated before shaking his head. "Don't worry about it. Just some people not worthy of our time. "

Renjun wasn't sure if he was being overprotective, but he really didn't wish for his boyfriend to find out the ill opinion that others had for them. It wasn't like it was true anyway. Still, even if it wasn't true, Jeno and Jaemin were very sensitive, that the slightest matter could easily affect him. He decided to just keep it to himself, in the meantime.

"Okay. If you say so. I love you. "

"I love you, too, Jaemin. "

"I love you, too. Both of you. "

"We love you, too. Jeno. "

Renjun was happy like this— him, Jaemin and Jeno— there's nothing more he could ask for, and as long as he could have them by his side, then all of the people can choke with their speculations and opinions. The bottom line was, Renjun was happy that the three of them were together.

Renjun felt Jeno's weight getting heavier, and he craned his neck to check what was happening. Donghyuck was pushing Jeno to squeeze himself on an already tight space.

"What? It's a family cuddle pile! I am entitled to join! "

At the same time, Jaemin began climbing on his and Jeno's lap, to give space for Mark.

 _Fine,_ Renjun thought. He was happy as long as the five of them were together. Because even though he wasn't romantically involved with Donghyuck and Mark, he must admit that they had grown on him, too. He, however, wouldn't admit it out loud, in fear of raising another koala like Jaemin in the form of Lee Donghyuck. What's important was that to him, they were family.

A family. Renjun never knew he would like that word until he realized that they had formed one.

Families weren't just composed of people who were sharing the same blood. Sometimes, families were those people who found love, comfort and understanding on each other.

"Say, Injunnie, do you still want your cake? "

Renjun chuckled before pinching Jeno's side, causing the latter to yelp. "Fine. Have it. "

Jeno let out a sound similar to a yip. What a cute puppy.

As Renjun sat there, basking in the warmth of the people whom he deemed the most important to him, while pretending to whine about the lack of space, Renjun couldn't help but muse to himself.

Love was simple and it wasn't some difficult concept to grasp. Love was easy, and just like what Jeno had on his plate, love was just a piece of cake.

**Author's Note:**

> This is not proofread so it's probably filled with so much grammatical and typo errors. Sorry. 😅
> 
> (Renjun: stupid human being. )
> 
> Kudos and comment if you like this!
> 
> EDIT: If you're interested, you can also leave a one word/phrase prompt. Something similar to Teddy Bear and A Piece of Cake, then I'll see if I can included that in the story. Thank you!!!!


End file.
